


These Troubled Times [Podfic]

by DarkMK



Series: The Fae Tales Podfic Verse [4]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Compulsion, Dark, Dark Agenda, Depression, Flogging, M/M, Mind Control, Nonhuman Characters, POV Nonhuman, PTSD, Podfic, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Unseelie Court, handjob, slow seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMK/pseuds/DarkMK
Summary: Years have passed since the first time Augus bedded the Raven Prince, years that he has spent living in the Unseelie Court, prey to increasing tensions and the burden of oncoming dark times. When the Raven Prince approaches him and asks him to do something new - even violent - Augus discovers he will not come away from the request unscathed. (Sequel toA Broken Feather, Straightened).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Troubled Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601050) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  Note re: warning - there is NO rape in these two chapters, but there is a moment of significant noncon nonetheless in an impromptu BDSM scene (inflicted upon Augus), hence the warning.  
> The translations for the Welsh can be found in the end-notes. [And after the spoken phrase within the podfic itself!]  
> (all errors in Welsh translations are my own.)
> 
>  **DarkMK Notes**  
>  And all pronunciation errors are my own! I did my best, but I couldn't find a place that let me listen to how a native would say the phrases. I generally followed the pronunciation guide here: http://www.go4awalk.com/fell-facts/welsh-language-pronunciation.php. If anyone has any tips, advice, or other helpful notes, I am always willing to hear it!  
> I hope that you all enjoy this second foray into the canon one-shots of Fae Tales (though this is technically a two-parter - the second chapter will be out next week). Thank you all so much for listening, commenting, and kudosing. It really means a lot to know that you guys find something in my work worthwhile. :)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter. 

[Chapter 1](https://fae-tales-extras-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/10db27e2-1764-4025-879b-b96b6e26d307)

Length: 50:22

Thanks for listening!

This series can also be found on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/show/2bMU9mkzbWWZNfm2zS8RZB?si=3W_5ihuHRFWS-yO15q1gDg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  Ach ‘n arddun - You are beautiful  
> Arogleui da - You smell good  
> Ac rydych, tywysog – And you, Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  Translations of Welsh can be found in the end-notes. :)
> 
> **DarkMK Notes**  
>  And for the ease of listeners, I have also once again included the translation within the chapter itself as well. Any errors in pronunciation are mine. Enjoy! :)

Please follow the link below to hear/download the chapter.

**[Chapter 2](https://fae-tales-extras-podfic.pinecast.co/episode/5c179dfb-4a89-4828-9c12-f80c072cc2c5) **

Length: 34:07

Thanks for listening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original not_poignant Notes**  
>  Mae’n teimlo’n dda – It feels good.
> 
> **DarkMK Notes**  
>  Also, if you need a bit of levity after this story, you can find a short, very comedic clip of this chapter, combined with a moment from not_poignant's commentary of it, [here](http://www.podcasts.com/fae-tales-extras-podfic-version-9e47934c5/episode/These-Troubled-Times-Boing-9093).


End file.
